


Kaoru's Stress

by SkellingtonZero



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mental Anguish, One Shot, Other, Twincest, twincest thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellingtonZero/pseuds/SkellingtonZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Kaoru and I am lusting after my brother. It's not wrong is it? What am I saying-of course it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaoru's Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ouran High Host Club belong to their respected owners. No copyright infringement intended.

I sighed and swept my fringes out of my eyes and looked up at the warm sun shining high in the summer sky. It was a cool day; the sky was blue, the flowers were in bloom, and Hikaru and I were outside on the porch relaxing.

We were on holiday.

Well, summer holiday anyway.

I sipped my iced coffee and peered at Hikaru over the rim of my sun glasses.

He wore a deep blue wife beater and black cargo shorts. His shades sat on the bridge of his nose, teetering ever so slightly. The look on his face was peaceful.

Elegant.

He wasn’t thinking, just enjoying the rare moment of complete calmness.

Unlike me.

My mind was racing, swirling with thoughts.

Inappropriate thoughts I might add.

I watched as he slowly picked up his glass of iced coffee. With grace, he gently brought it to his lips, and let the sweet liquid flow beyond his lips.

I gulped.

Hikaru was my twin brother.

I’ve known him for as long as I can remember.

I shouldn’t feel this way; this, gravitational pull to him that definitely didn’t come from brotherly love.

I sighed and tore my eyes away from his lips in favor of staring out into the garden.

Was incest really that wrong?

I chewed on my lower lip.

I mean, who’s it harming?

Right?

Once you got right down to it, it shouldn’t matter should it?

We’re just two people who love one another.

Except that we just happen to be brothers.

Blood brothers.

I sighed and bit my lip.

I was jumping the gun again-I didn’t even know how Hikaru felt and I had no right assuming he liked me that way.

A scowl appeared on my face at that thought.

That’s right I wasn’t even man enough to tell my own twin brother how I felt about him.

“Hey Kaoru?” I looked to my side to see Hikaru smiling at me. “I’m bored. How about we go swimming?”

I swallowed thickly.

Swimming?

That meant swim trunks.

Which meant no shirts.

I glanced down at my pants that suddenly felt very tight.

Shit.

No. No I couldn’t be getting a boner at the thought!

I shut my eyes and took deep bracing breaths.

“Kaoru? You okay?” I heard him stand up and place a gentle hand on my shoulder.

“Actually Hikaru, I think I’m going to go take a nap.” I faked a yawn and stood up, wiggling out of his grasp. “I’m pretty tired.”

He raised an eyebrow at me. “Really? Oh…would you like me to come? I’m not tired but I’ll lay-down with you. You know keep you company.”

I nearly stumbled at his words.

Of course somewhere though the haze I knew he didn’t mean what I wanted it too but still the thought alone was enough to bring me to my knees.

“Kaoru?”

“Yeah?” I somehow managed to spit out, opening the patio doors.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Of course.” I breathed though my nose.

Totally okay, just lusting after you is all.

Nothing out of the normal going on in my head.

“You sure Kaoru? If you’re not sleeping good at night just say the word and we can have naps in the afternoon as well.”

Immediately my brain jumped to the other possible meaning of his words and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. Of course logically I knew what he meant but try telling that to my hormonal mind. 

I gulped and shut my eyes.

“Hey look at me.”

I chanced a look over my shoulder to see him standing there, his face covered with worry. “Is something going on Kaoru? You’re worrying me…”

I needed to get a grasp on reality and stay there.

Immediately.

Otherwise who knows what the hell might happen?

 

Kaoru’s Stress ~ End


End file.
